


Cigarette burns forever

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Love Triangles
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Un nuovo mostro a Beacon Hills, California e il branco guidato da Derek Hale deve fronteggiarlo al meglio: ci saranno intrighi, semi verità, quadrangoli amorosi e tanta suspense.





	1. Capitolo 1: Love, love, love... what is it good for?  Absolutely nothing.

 

 

**Cigarette burns forever**

 

 

 

**Capitolo 1:**  
 **Love, love, love... what is it good for?**  
 **Absolutely nothing**.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
A Stiles era sempre piaciuto parlare a vanvera, le felpe col cappuccio, bere granite –  _di quelle che ti raffreddano il cervello e le budella_  – il sarcasmo e Derek Hale –  _questo non lo dovevo dire, proprio no_.  
Le piaceva mettere in difficoltà la gente, soprattutto i professori.  
Aveva una cotta per Lydia Martin dalle elementari, per il bassista dei Drowners e provava qualcosa per il lupastro acido e lunatico. L’incontro con quest’ultimo non era stato uno dei migliori – _una foresta, un inalatore e due lupi mannari pronti a scannarsi da un momento all’altro._  
“Che ti preoccupa, Stiles?” Scott alzò lo sguardo verso di lei: sembrava persa nei suoi pensieri mentre ripassava la lezione di chimica per il giorno dopo, sgranocchiando le patatine fritte. “Stiles?” ripeté senza successo “Prak …?”  
“Scott, non avevo voglia di risponderti: prova a chiamarmi di nuovo così e finisci male” disse la ragazza con foga.  
“Ma io non l’ho nemmeno detto interamente, squinternata!”  
E qui Stiles fece una strana smorfia con gli occhi, puntandogli un dito contro la faccia dell’amico: “Capito?” si mise una manciata di patatine unte di ketchup in bocca “Che c’è?”  
“Hai della schifezza che ti cola qui” disse Scott indicando il lato destro della bocca  _– stupendamente_ – carnosa di Stiles. Quest’ultima se la pulì con mala grazia con la manica della felpa blu.  
“Dimmi cosa ti turba”  
“Nulla, Scott. Solo il test di domani”  
La conversazione si concluse con la campanella che suonava.

“Ho sentito che esci con la Argent. Che ne pensa Stiles di tutto questo?” chiese Danny negli spogliatoi.  
Avevano appena finito un estenuante allenamento in vista della partita di domenica.  
Danny e Scott avevano legato quel minimo per sapere i fatti altrui.  
Una volta Danny se n’era uscito col fatto che se Stiles fosse stata uomo, beh sarebbe stata più appetibile e ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino –  _anche due_.  
“Che è un gran pezzo di gnocca e che se non uscisse con me se la scoperebbe”  
“Opportuna come sempre”  
“Le ho detto di andare affanculo”  
“E lei?”  
“Di farmi inculare da te”  
“Non ci terrei, grazie”  
“Faccio così schifo per un gay?”  
“Non sei il mio tipo”  
Jackson entrò ed entrambi smisero di parlare: “Non vi mangio mica” si rivolse a Scott: “Dì a quella tavola da surf di smetterla di fissare il culo della mia ragazza” e andandosene, sussurrò: “Dio mio, mi toccherà andare in analisi”  
Stiles era a dir poco famosa per le litigate in corridoio con Jackson Whittemore: passava ore di detenzione per questo motivo e non solo.  
Più di tutto, Jackson odiava la boccaccia, le risposte pronte della  _bambina_ : la chiamava così sia per l’altezza –  _sfiorava il metro e cinquantacinque_  – e la totale assenza di tette o culo.  
Odiava il fatto che si comportasse da maschiaccio.  
Voleva rimetterla al suo posto e non ci riusciva mai, per il semplice fatto che lei urlava le sue ragioni: nessuno la prendeva sul serio –  _dovevano piacerle i trucchi ai videogame, le riviste di moda ai fumetti della Marvel._  
Uscì dallo spogliatoio, dirigendosi al campo da hockey su prato e la vide nella divisa da giocatrice che indossava, mettendole in risalto la figura smilza: correva per il campo irrequieta, i ciuffi da cucciolo impregnati di sudore, la coda di cavallo che penzolava da una parte all’altra, le grida potenti e un odore inconfondibile di iperattività –  _con una punta di sensualità che non guasta mai, vero Stilinski? Lei fra tutte le ragazze in circolazione?_

Se aveste chiesto cosa detestasse oltre alle pulci, Derek Hale avrebbe risposto placidamente il nome di Stiles Stilinski.  
Era un vulcano in eruzione, difficile da controllare ma pur sempre una mente geniale –  _e a dir poco utile per il branco intero._  
Gli piaceva entrare dalla finestra per il fatto che le porte non gli erano mai andate a genio –  _e poi lo Sceriffo era in casa e non era il caso di affrontarlo apertamente._  
“Porco mondo, se m’hai spaventato!” il saluto della ragazza era quasi strozzato da –  _poteva sentirlo chiaramente_ – caffè e patatine –  _percepiva persino una tensione inspiegabile._  “Devo studiare, Derek. Non ho tempo per le tue ricerche del cavolo. Ho una vita. Vuoi che faccia lo spelling? V i t a. Ma ehi! tanto Stiles è un’umana inutile, serve solo il suo cervello nient’altro. Per tua informazione, avrei anche: relazioni sociali, le partite di hockey, feste e invece no. Ci sei tu e quel tuo maledetto branco. Ah e conquistare Lydia Martin è sulla lista delle cose da fare entro il semestre, portarmela a letto e farci tante belle cosette”  
“La vuoi piantare?” disse irritato e con una punta di possessività –  _o era gelosia? –_  uscire dalle labbra dell’uomo.  
“No, stupido lupo acido e cinico” lo guardò con un’espressione torva “sono settimane che non ti fai vedere” sussurrò appena, guardandolo di sfuggita come se fosse acqua bollente.  
“Mi serve una mano” il tono di Derek era un misto fra il supplichevole e l’autoritario.  
“Cosa, sta volta?” disse la mora aprendo automaticamente il laptop. Derek si prese il tempo per osservarla: era in boxer e indossava solo una camicia di flanella –  _niente sotto, Derek. Sotto gli indumenti era completamente nuda e qualche pensiero strano sbocciò nella mente animalesca del lupo._  
“Possono vederti” disse stizzito.  
“Eh?” rispose Stiles cadendo dalle nuvole.  
“No dico, vestita così chiunque là fuori può vederti”  
“Oh, ci sei già tu qui dentro: che ne dici, privilegiato?” lo sguardo di certo non cela malizia e un sorrisino si distende fra quelle labbra carnose –  _solo un morso, uno solo_. “Prima dimmi cosa ti serve e poi forse mi tolgo tutto così puoi farmi per bene il check-in, che ne dici?”  
“Zitta” arrossì appena “vorrei che mi stendessi un rapporto completo sui Kappa”  
“Ok” fece una pausa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi verdi “la prossima volta che avrai voglia di fare Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, basta dirlo eh” e, mentre Derek uscì dalla finestra, esclamò “e avvisami in anticipo, ok?” e rise, con quella risata sguainata che dava fastidio a chiunque e che un po’ sembrava affrettata –  _goffa comunque ma che ci vuoi fare_.

_Non guardarle il culo, non guardarle il culo, non guardarle il culo … ok, ora gliel’hai guardato e ti sciropperai la predica di Jackson._  
Il culo in questione era quello di Lydia Martin, una rossa dalle gambe stratosferiche e un culo ben fatto: alle elementari si era sentita strana quando aveva realizzato che Lydia era la  _donna_ dei suoi sogni, che avrebbe voluto al suo fianco e se fosse stata un uomo la cosa sarebbe stata più facile.  
“Finito di scansionarmi?” le sussurrò tornando al posto, dopo aver concluso un’espressione alla lavagna.  
Di colpo avvampò, continuando – _cercando di_  - a tenere lo sguardo sul quaderno e scribacchiando velocemente.  
Per quanto noiosa, la lezione di economia passò velocemente fra appunti, risate con Scott e battute sui calzini di Danny –  _sua madre usava la candeggina per i colorati, facendoli particolarmente sgargianti di volta in volta._  
“Se continua a sottolineare così il suo libro chiederà pietà, signorina Stilinski” il signor Finstock la riprese mentre era intenta ad evidenziare il tomo con foga inaudita.  
“E che urli, se deve urlare” ribatté la mora stizzita, con il tappo in bocca e non staccando gli occhi dalla pagina. Il coach uscì sbuffando, lasciandola sola.  
Jackson entrò come una furia e la prese per il bavero della maglietta.  
“Quante volte devo ripetertelo di non guardare la mia ragazza?” chiese fra i denti.  
“Che ci posso fare s’è una figa pazzesca?” replicò Stiles con tono di sfida.  
Si guardarono per un istante con occhiate omicide poi accadde tutto all’improvviso: le labbra di Jackson su quelle di Stiles, Stiles che rispondeva al bacio ed entrambi confusi e col fiato pesante.  
Non sapevano che qualcuno li aveva visti oltre la porta.  
Quel qualcuno era un [Derek Hale](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3355020&i=1#) geloso e frustrato.  
E le cose si stavano per mettere male, molto male. 


	2. Capitolo 2: I've hungered for your touch

 

**Cigarette burns forever**

 

  
**Capitolo 2:**  
**I've hungered for your touch**  
 

  
  
  
  
“Buoni gli spaghetti” lo Sceriffo si complimentò con la figlia, rivolgendole un caldo sorriso.  
“Ho scoperto questa variante grazie a un’amica su Facebook: m’ha detto di aggiungere dell’olio a crudo”  
Ad ‘amica’ lo Sceriffo era partito il campanello d’allarme: sapeva benissimo che la sua dolce –  _ma non troppo –_ figliuola moriva dietro a Lydia Martin.  
Era stata Claudia ad accorgersene: una piccola e carinissima Stiles, tornando da scuola –  _doveva frequentare la terza elementare –_ disquisì a lungo su una nuova compagna di classe e per mezz’ora ne aveva descritto i capelli, le varie sfumature che prendevano col cambio della luce.  
Era la prima volta che vedeva dei capelli castano ramato e ne era rimasta affascinata, più del dovuto.  
Quando gli aveva detto due anni prima di essere bisessuale, lo Sceriffo non se ne stupì affatto.  
“E c’è qualcosa fra te e quella ragazza?”  
“No, papà, siamo solo amiche. E scusami tanto: bisessualità non è sinonimo di ninfomania!”  
“Ninfo – cosa? S’è una droga non prenderla più, chiaro?”  
“L - lascia perdere” Stiles roteò gli occhi con esasperazione “spreparo io” lo guardò seria “torni in centrale?”  
“Sì ma questa volta non t’immischierai”  
“E dai, papà! Voglio solo sapere cosa è successo alla signora Reysick”  
“Nulla” fece una pausa, soppesando la possibilità di confidarsi  “e va bene, l’hanno trovata nel soggiorno. A quanto pare non ha più le interiore”  
“Come è possibile?” chiese la ragazza, accigliandosi “tipo sbudellata?”  
“No, gliel’hanno risucchiate” le diede un bacio sulla guancia e prese il cappotto, le chiavi sparendo nel buio della notte.  
Decise che forse era meglio mettersi a lavare i piatti, canticchiando piano  _Luv, Hold Me Down_ e muovendo i fianchi in modo vistoso, apparendo così ridicola da fare concorrenza a Sue Heck – _forse meno idiota ma comunque ridicola._  
  
  
“Ahi, mi fai male Derek. AHIA!”  
Derek strinse di più la presa sul collo di Jackson, affondò gli artigli nella pelle del ragazzo e un rivolo di sangue uscì prepotentemente.  
“Guai a te se ti vedo solo sfiorare Stiles di nuovo, intesi?”  
“Ah – ah” boccheggiò il ragazzo “mi fai male” l’uomo lo rilasciò lentamente “mi dici che ti prende? Da quando in qua t’importa di Stiles?” l’uomo rimase in silenzio e il castano capì al volo “Sei geloso, per caso?”  
“Di cosa dovrei essere geloso? Di un bacio?”  
“Vedo che ci tieni. Potevi svegliarti prima, comunque” un sorriso da stronzo comparì sulla faccia di Jackson, scoccando un’occhiata torva a Derek.  
“Hai scoperto come uccidono questi mostri?” la voce di Scott riempì la stanza, allentò l’atmosfera gelata che vi si era creata al suo interno.  
“Ancora no” prese la testa fra le mani “Li sento eppure non si rivelano mai”  
“Io avrei scoperto qualcosa” disse di colpo un’altra presenza “i Kappa fanno parte della mitologia giapponese. Il loro nome significa ‘ragazzo di fiume’ e ci tengono all’etichetta: questo può essere svantaggioso per loro. Siccome hanno una boccia sopra la testa che li tiene in vita, se si svuota è fatta: morto sul colpo.” Alzò lo sguardo dal foglio e il rossore s’impossessò delle sue guancie. Con che coraggio andava lì e parlava come se nulla fosse accaduto?  
Ricordava ancora la lingua e i denti di Jackson sulle sue labbra –  _e da stupida aveva pure risposto!_  
Per essere stato il suo primo bacio, lo ricordava particolarmente umido e bagnato: non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, sinceramente, ma il fatto è che era stata una gran vigliacca … ma nei confronti di chi?  
Di Lydia o Derek?  
O addirittura di Jackson?  
Eppure era ancora là, che dava istruzioni sui Kappa con tono sdrammatizzante –  _e cos’era quel sapore strano in bocca, Stiles?_  
  
  
“Posso parlarti?” la voce della ragazza gli arrivò alle orecchie ed era un sussurro.  
“Dimmi. Non ho molto tempo”  
“Non fare il vecchio gatto brontolone” disse scherzosamente Stiles.  
“Vuoi deciderti?”  
“E va bene!” fece una pausa non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi dai pettorali messi in bella mostra dalla maglietta nera attillata –  _anzi_ ,  _era molto meglio quando Derek era a petto nudo._  
“Allora?”  
“Ti fermeresti a mangiare qualcosa con noi?”  
“Ho da fare,  _io._ ”  
“E su, vieni a divertirti un po’ ” gli toccò l’avambraccio e non l’avesse mai fatto!  
Derek si staccò subito come se una scossa elettrica l’avesse percorso da capo a piedi.  
“Vattene”  
“Ma Derek …”  
“Ho detto, vattene!” gli occhi del moro diventarono minacciosi.  
“Stupido, vecchio, brontolone di un Sourwolf” borbottò Stiles andandosene con le braccia conserte e il nasino all’insù.  
E lui si ritrovò ad osservarla e a pensare cose troppo sconce per essere raccontate in pochi paragrafi.  
Si sentiva un idiota, uno stronzo e troppo geloso da ammetterlo.  
Entrò in quella che lui definiva camera da letto –  _solo un divano un tempo in pelle, ora tutto usurato._  
Ripercorre ciò che ha passato in quegli undici mesi, come Stiles si metteva sempre in pericolo –  _quella piccola sfrontata senza pudore né vergogna, sarcastica, ironica._  
((ma a lui piacciono formose e mature, non ragazzette acerbe))  
((chi cazzo vuoi prendere per il culo, Derek Hale? Eh? A chi vuoi darla a bere?))  
Kappa del cavolo, proprio ora dovevate sopraggiungere?  
  
  
“Scotty bello, mi sa che dobbiamo andarcene” l’amico le rivolse uno sguardo confuso intriso di alcol “e puzzi dannatamente di birra, porco mondo!”  
“Serve una mano qui?” disse un poco sobrio Jackson.  
“No” replicò lapidaria Stiles, passando un braccio di Scott sulle spalle.  
“E dai, mica t’è dispiaciuta la mano dell’altra volta, mi pare”  
“Chiudi quel forno, Whittemore” ribadì continuando per la sua strada, raggiungendo la sua bambina e ripose il suo migliore amico nella postazione del passeggero.  
“Me lo dai un bacino?” il castano si avvicinò pericolosamente.  
“Mai, maiale che non sei altro” ed entrò nella parte del conducente “non hai una ragazza da cui andare?”  
“Nah”  
Prima di partire, Stiles rivolse un sorriso forzato e canzonatorio.  
Ah, Jackson, Jackson, in che razza di guaio ti sei cacciato?


	3. Capitolo 3: I can feel the beating of your heart ache drum

**Cigarette burns forever**   


 

 

 

**Capitolo 3:**  
 **I can feel the beating of your heart ache drum**  
 

  
  
  
  
  
  
L’alba era sorta a Beacon Hills e [Stiles Stilinski](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3402039&i=1#) si chiese come cazzo fosse finito Scott sul pavimento: doveva essere scivolato dalla brandina, quell’energumeno di ragazzo, troppo sbronzo per capire una cippa di quello che gli accadeva intorno.  
“Ben svegliato, bell’addormentato”  
“Eh?”  
“Me lo stavo chiedendo pure io, pigrone. Dobbiamo prepararci o faremo tardi a scuola”  
“Ma la colazione?” Stiles gli lanciò un pacco di Pop-Tarts e una tanica di Sunny D: “questa la chiami colazione?”  
“No, la chiamo ‘ultima spiaggia’ ” si mise a battere le mani in modo esagitato “vuoi muoverti?”  
Scott indossò i jeans e quasi non incappò sull’orlo dei pantaloni: notò qualcosa di strano nel suo intimo. “E questi boxer?”  
“Sono miei, geniaccio: c’hai vomitato sopra ai tuoi, ieri sera”  
“Ero preso così male?”  
“Peggio di mio zio Rupert nei suoi anni di gloria, il che è tutto dire!” rise e sbuffò allo stesso tempo da sembrare una scema.  
“Tuo zio Rupert, eh? Quello delle maglie strane?” bissò Scott imbronciato.  
“Sì, lui” e rise ancora più forte, aprì l’armadio e gli lanciò una t-shirt col logo dei Bastille.  
“Beh, tu non sei da meno” replicò esaminando l’indumento prima d’indossarlo.  
“Sai, genetica” rispose Stiles infilandosi un’anonima camicia a quadri e studiando i capelli allo specchio.  
“È inutile, sei brutta lo stesso”  
“Ah ah ah, che simpatico” si voltò di nuovo verso la superficie riflettente, l’espressione seria.  
“Ma aspetta” esclamò Scott adirato guardando la radiosveglia sul comodino della ragazza “sono le sei del mattino, Stiles. Perché cavolo m’hai fatto credere che fossimo in ritardo?”  
“Perché sì, meglio così no?”  
“Argh, sei impossibile!”  
Stiles gli fece una linguaccia e iniziò ad intessere i capelli in due strettissime trecce.  
“Dobbiamo muoverci comunque, signorino. Oggi abbiamo la verifica di chimica e non ci tengo a prendere una A- e grazie tante” Stiles trascinò amico, zaino di amico, zaino di Stiles e raccattò le chiavi della Jeep giù nel pian terreno.  
Lasciò un biglietto al padre con su scritto:  _sono uscita. Colazione è su penisola, caffè preparato. Buona giornata, papà_ _< 3_ e lo attaccò sul frigo con un magnete raffigurante Pee-wee Herman.  
“Sei pronto, Scotty?”  
“Sì ma … mia madre sa che sono qui?”  
“Ovvio, l’ho chiamata ieri sera dicendole che ti saresti fermato a dormire da me”  
“Come l’ha presa?”  
“In che senso?”  
“Beh, sai … non siamo più bambini” il tono del ragazzo era alquanto impacciato.  
“Non capisco dove tu voglia andare a parare”  
“Ecco, io sono un maschio tu una femmina …”  
“Continuo a non capire” la voce di Stiles era veramente perplessa –  _era così dura a comprendere? Sul serio? O Gesù nostro, aiutaci te._  
“Poteva pensare male, Stiles”  
“Oh”  
“Eh”  
“Comunque, non ha accennato a nulla di simile” il tono era frivolo e leggero.  
Uscirono dalla casa e salirono in macchina.  
Aesop Rock e la sua Troubled Waters facevano da sottofondo al loro silenzio –  _da parte di Scott, pregno d’imbarazzo mentre da parte di Stiles, beh lei rappava cercando di stare dietro ad Aesop, il che non era affatto facile._  
  
Derek osservava la figura smilza di Stiles correre su e giù per il prato, trattenendo un gemito non appena notò la piega dell’interno coscia della ragazza  
 _((ti piacciono formose, ti piacciono formose, ti piacciono adulte e non ragazzine di sedici anni))_  
pensò a quei maledetti Kappa –  _avevano un aspetto fanciullesco, diceva il rapporto di Stiles._  
La ragazza s’asciugò il sudore dalla fronte e, con la mano impegnata dalla mazza, salutò l’uomo seduto sugli spalti -  _ignara delle sensazioni che defluivano rapidamente nel corpo del licantropo._  
Quella sera, aveva deciso, avrebbe perlustrato l’area verso il lago e la palude.  
Intanto Stiles aveva finito l’allenamento e un esemplare di Danny bello selvaggio e sporco – dall’allenamento di lacrosse – le si avvicinò: “Chi è quel gran pezzo di gnocco che hai salutato?” esordì indicando gli spalti.  
“Oh, ehm, lui? È mio cugino, Miguel. Sì, proprio il mio caro cugino Miguel … dal Messico”  
Intanto, Derek si chiedeva cosa facesse esattamente quel ragazzo vicino a Stiles –  _aspetta un minuto, ha veramente pensato possessivamente a lei?_  
Quel sorriso, quelle trecce a spina di pesce lo stavano facendo impazzire: dire che era strano è un eufemismo dato che l’aveva considerata fino ad allora una presenza inopportuna nella vita del branco –  _nella sua vita._  
Ripensò ai sogni, alle fantasie su di lei, il modo in cui la toccava, la baciava, la castità che non c’era in quegli atti virtuali, nel mondo costruitosi basando tutto su castelli in aria.  
Lei la sua compagna? Ma figuriamoci, non avrebbe attirato nessuno –  _ah davvero, Derek? Che mi dici di Jackson? O di te medesimo?_  
Già averli beccati in flagrante beh, bruciava –  _e anche tanto, se doveva ammetterlo._  
Qualcosa di apparentemente ordinario si stava avvicinando verso il campo da hockey: aveva un aspetto fanciullesco, roseo e paffuto –  _alla vista non dava sospetto_  – ma Derek notò qualcosa di strano negli occhi –  _una fame malvagia e insaziabile._  
Dalla sua visuale notò una cavità nel cranio, conteneva acqua e lui corse verso Stiles, intimandole di fuggire e questa prese Danny per mano –  _cos’è questa stretta allo stomaco?_  
Sfoderò un ringhio basso verso il nemico, l’altro sibilò in difesa e Stiles che urlava: “Inchinati!”  
Derek si voltò appena e vide il volto della ragazza, di solito vispo e pieno di vita, terribilmente serio: “T’ho detto che devi inchinarti se vuoi sconfiggerlo!”  
E lui s’incurvò e anche il Kappa lo fece, ma nulla: la boccia era ancora piena.  
“Più in fondo, Derek! Più in fondo!”  
Si fletté ancora più giù e sentì l’acqua scivolare tutta s’un colpo: ce l’aveva fatta!  
Stiles gli corse incontro piroettando ed esultando come una pazza –  _stranamente, non poté fare a meno di sorridere e comprendere che non avrebbero vinto facilmente la volta dopo._  
  
“E fuori uno!” la mora brandiva una bottiglietta piena di liquido scuro, mentre il resto del branco festeggiava con una birra da supermercato –  _non forte come quella del giorno prima, una gradazione bassa per fortuna_  
 _((non avrebbe trasportato quel sacco di patate del suo migliore amico un’altra volta, proprio no))_  
Derek era appoggiato allo stipite della porta, controllava il suo personale ammasso di lupi teenager e ormonali: Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Erica e le aggiunte, ovvero la cacciatrice, Allison, quella banshee di Lydia e l’unica umana, Stiles.  
Posò lo sguardo su quest’ultima spalmarsi su Scott passandogli un braccio attorno alla schiena – come una compagna di bevute e nient’altro.  
E allora perché si stava arrabbiando lo stesso?  
Erano amici, quei due –  _allora perché li immagina acciambellati l’un l’altro nel grande letto di Stiles?_  
“Derek, vieni qui con noi” e gli sorrise a trentadue denti, gli angoli della bocca da un orecchia all’altra –  _mio Dio, le fossette._  
Si perse su quelle labbra carnose e sulle mani affusolate che sistemavano una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio destro.  
Le si sedette vicino cercando di ignorare il piccolo teatrino fra Jackson e la moretta: lui che la istigava mentre lei rispondeva a tono.  
A quanto pareva, la causa era una Coca-Cola che Jackson aveva sottratto a Stiles e lei ne rivendicava la proprietà: alla fine, la ragazza l’aveva spuntata e, come premio della vittoria appena ottenuta, ne bevve un sorso generoso –  _le labbra, Derek, le labbra. Come facevano ad essere così invitanti solo appoggiate alla plastica della bottiglia?_  
Solo con Lydia s’impappinava e diventava rosso vermiglio – _solo un morso, ti prego … solo un morso, poi ti prometto di smetterla._  
Voleva gli occhi nocciola della ragazza su di sé e non sulle gambe lunghe della rossa: cosa ci trovava in lei? Oltre le belle gambe e i capelli?  
Aveva sorpreso più di una volta Stiles masturbarsi mugugnando il nome di Lydia e, quando s’accorgeva di lui nella stanza, diventava un carbone ardente.  
Sapeva che poteva ricattarla in qualsiasi istante ma attualmente non se la sentiva –  _sarebbe arrivato il momento adatto, oh se sarebbe arrivato._  
Tutti s’erano addormentati stremati chi da allenamenti vari, chi semplicemente da un’estenuante giornata di scuola: erano tutti riversati sul pavimento, avvinghiati come una mandria di bufali uno sopra l’altro.  
E prima di addormentarsi, Derek accarezzò una guancia di Stiles e le diede un bacio sulla fronte.  
Certo che si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, proprio di tutto ma non quello che gli stava accadendo nell’ultimo mese.  
  
Jackson credeva di riuscire a lasciarsi alle spalle il bacio e le avances che aveva fatto a quella tavola da surf: eppure una parte di lui diceva che, dopotutto, non era stato male.  
Si era creato lo spettacolo degli orrori all’interno del gruppo: Jackson la sfidava e lei che controbatteva.  
L’aria grottesca del loro rapporto si faceva vedere sempre di più all’esterno: Lydia aveva incominciato a sospettare qualcosa ma non c’era arrivata, non ancora.  
“Vuoi una mano con la cartella?” le propose Jackson, sfoderando un’insolita cadenza gradevole e accondiscendente.  
“Ma anche no” Stiles stava trasportando una borsa pesante e piena di libri –  _di sicuro era diretta in biblioteca._ “Non hai, tipo, un esercitazione con quegli ignoranti di lacrosse?”  
“Per te farei di tutto” reiterò facendole l’occhiolino.  
“Ma per piacere, sei disgustoso!” aprì la porta della biblioteca con un fianco “a mai più”  
“Se continui così, non troverai mai un ragazzo!” gridò Jackson frustrato.  
Per tutta risposta, [Stiles Stilinski](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3402039&i=1#) –  _con i libri addossati al petto scarno_  – gli fece il dito medio per poi sparire nella zona destra della libreria.


	4. Capitolo 4: This is an exercise in humiliation

**Cigarette burns forever**   


 

 

 

 

**Capitolo 4:**   
**This is an exercise in humiliation**

   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Si ritrovò a pensare che, dopotutto, Paperino non se la passasse poi tanto male … almeno non quanto lei negli ultimi tre mesi: erano cambiate parecchie cose, doveva ammetterlo e in fondo, molto in fondo, era cambiata anche sul piano caratteriale.  
Ora come ora, non doveva pensare solamente alla scuola o tenere decentemente la sua umile dimora condivisa con suo padre ma anche a lupi mannari e mostri vari –  _soprattutto se di nome faceva Derek Hale ed era un brontolone di prima categoria._  
“Vieni con me al centro commerciale?” chiese Lydia a Stiles dopo Letteratura Inglese “ci saranno pure Erica e Allison” la studiò per bene prima di dirle: “allora?”  
“Oh – ehm … sì, eh, perché no?” la voce di Stiles era trasognata ed era diventata talmente rossa da far concorrenza al Diavolo di Mucca e Pollo.  
“Bene, ci vediamo dopo scuola, d’accordo? Ci saranno anche Erica e Allison. Per te non è un problema, vero?”  
“Sì sì … cioè no, tranquilla. Fai quello che ti pare più giusto, eh eh” il sorriso della mora era a dir poco ebete e imbarazzante.  
“A dopo, quindi” Lydia se ne andò dimenando –  _veramente, detto fra noi con franchezza, stava ondeggiando e neanche troppo vistosamente, ad essere sinceri … ma sh, non diciamolo a Stiles. Lasciamola vivere nel suo mondo incantato fatto di banshee bisbetiche e indomabili_  – il sedere con cotanta grazia da farle venire la pelle d’oca.  
“Devo ancora capire cosa ci trovi in lei” una voce d’uomo si palesò dietro di lei.  
La moretta si girò di scatto e si trovò un’esemplare  di Danny bello, tutto sudato e sporco.  
“E tu puzzi da morire” concluse Stiles arricciando il nasino in una smorfia poco elegante.  
“Non hai risposto alla mia affermazione, comunque”  
“Che ti devo dire? È una bellissima ragazza e poi ha quel biondo fragola che – o mio Dio – mi fa impazzire”  
Danny bello sbuffò vistosamente: “E poi io trovo più affascinante tuo cugino Miguel che quel sub prodotto d’arroganza”  
“Fatti gli strafattaci tuoi una buona volta”  
“Ti vedo meglio con lui che con quella finta rossa”  
“Non è rossa, quante volte devo ripetertelo?”  
“Mah, per me le donne sono tutte uguali”  
“Ah, bene allora: siamo a cavallo”  
E Stiles svoltò per andare su per le scale e arrivare al secondo piano.  
“La prossima volta, invece di sbavarci sopra come una deficiente, datti da fare e baciala una volta per tutte” urlò con una punta di sarcasmo il ragazzo.  
“Oh, tranquillo: è sulla lista delle cose da fare” disse Stiles, sorridendo.  
 _Sì_ , pensò Danny,  _se Stiles fosse stato un ragazzo non c’avrebbe pensato due volte a filtrare con lui, palesemente e senza pudore._  
Maledetta genetica.  
  
Derek guardò fuori dalla finestra e pensò che quella giornata fosse troppo umida e assolata  
 _((a me non piacciono le ragazzine))_  
e che da quando aveva conosciuto Stiles molte cose erano cambiate –  _sembrava una Cappuccetto Rosso sperduta, la prima volta che l’aveva vista. Ma chi era il lupo? Lui o Scott?_    
Le piaceva e non voleva ammetterlo e per cosa poi?  
Orgoglio?  
 _L’aveva vista perfino in biancheria intima e anche senza reggiseno (con una camicia in plaid a coprirne le forme)_  
COSA MI STA CAPITANDO? urlò la sua mente _– stava per scoppiare, poco ma sicuro._  
Decise che forse era meglio se provava a distrarsi: fare sollevamento pesi forse era la cosa migliore.  
Si stava allenando, quando sentì un rumore improvviso provenire dal garage.  
Uscì nella coltre rugiadosa dell’erba mattutina pronto a sferrare l’attacco: aprì il portone e scoprì un viscido ragazzino squamoso.  
Gli artigli stavano per bucargli la pelle quando, dalle retrovie del suo cervello, una voce vellutata gli ricordò che bisognava inchinarsi e non aggredirli: sarebbero potuti risultare molto pericolosi se attaccati.  
Si chinò più in fondo che poté e l’acqua defluì come cascata –  _morto, ma per sicurezza lo sbranò e squarciò per benino._  
Un liquido scuro e appiccicoso si riversò sul pavimento in cemento non lavorato –  _sangue di demone._  
Si avviò di corsa verso la casa dello Sceriffo – non certo per lui, ma per la sua brillante e secchiona di sua figlia.  
Entrò dalla finestra e sentì i passi da elefante della ragazzina, si catapultò su per le scale di mogano.  
“Non ho niente di carino da mettermi” la sentì borbottare.  
La faccia di Derek si rabbuiò di colpo: doveva uscire con qualcuno?  
Osservò la macchina parcheggiata in strada: non era quella di Scott, il che lo fece incazzare più del dovuto.  
Udì delle voci femminili giungere dal piano inferiore.  
La ragazza accedette in camera sua senza accorgersi dell’intruso: si buttò a capofitto verso l’armadio, lanciando lo zaino sul letto –  _solo che atterrò sul grembo di qualcuno che conosciamo._  
“Come mai tutta questa fretta?” disse leggermente irritato.  
Stiles prese uno spavento ma di quelli grossi: “Che cazzo ci fai tu qui?”  
“Non si risponde con una domanda a una domanda” replicò stizzito il licantropo.  
“Devo uscire con Lydia e le altre. Ripeto, che cazzo ci fai tu qui?”  
“Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto”  
“Oh, non se ne parla affatto, carino. È la mia unica occasione con Lydia” buttò lì la ragazza.  
Questo fece mandare fuori di testa Derek che soffiò a pochi centimetri dalla faccia di Stiles: “Tu vieni con me. Capito?”  si avvicinò ancora di più “Va’ a dire che ti senti poco bene”  
Stiles ebbe paura, non l’aveva mai visto così arrabbiato ed andò a scusarsi con le altre ragazze, inventando la scusa che le erano arrivate le mestruazioni.  
Una volta congedate tre ragazze, risalì scale: “Eccomi qua” disse scontrosa e con malavoglia.  
Uscirono dalla porta principale  _– per una volta_ : Derek la prese per il fianco destro e incominciò a correre, non prima d’averle dato una giacchina per ripararla dalle raffiche di vento che avrebbero incontrato.  
Arrivati alla catapecchia, che Derek si ostinava a chiamare casa, Stiles domandò perché mai avesse voluto proprio lei a dispetto del branco.  
Rispose: “Mi hai salvato quasi sempre te, raramente gli altri” le fece strada verso la rimessa.  
“Che puzza di schifo che c’è qua dentro”  
“Dobbiamo sbarazzarci del corpo”  
“Eh?”  
“Il corpo del Kappa, Stiles”  
“Ah, e dove si trova?”  
“Seguimi”  
La fece avvicinare a qualcosa di vomitevole, tutto squarciato: “Prendi il cadavere, io intanto inizio a scavare”  
“Okay” fece una pausa prendendo il Kappa “sempre a me il lavoro sporco, letteralmente sporco. Bleah, che merda” disse cercando di pulirsi da quel fluido nero di dubbia provenienza – _sembrava sangue_.  
Dopo un quarto d’ora di scavo, Derek uscì e prese un panno bianco in casa mentre Stiles aspettò accanto alla buca.  
Quando il licantropo uscì, con un lenzuolo candido, iniziarono ad avvolgere i resti della carcassa –  _ma quel mostro pesava troppo, porco di quel mondo!_  
“Che sia la prima e ultima volta che faccio da becchino, Lupastro” e rabbrividì.  
“Vuoi bere qualcosa?”  
“Come mai sei così gentile con me, oggi? Hai mangiato marshmallow?”  
“Posso essere civile o proprio essere tratta come una pezza?”  
“Oh, no. Continua pure … potrei anche innamorarmi di te, guarda” disse sardonica.  
 _((lo spero tanto Stiles, sarebbe un miracolo))_  
Derek sbuffò e si avviò per entrare di nuovo in casa.  
“Dove vai?”  
“A bere”  
“Vengo anch’io”  
 _((desideravo che lo dicessi, non sai quanto))  
((ti voglio tutta, ora, in questo istante))_  
“Che bevi?”  
“Una Minute Maid all’arancia”  
Rise per l’ingenuità della ragazza, per il tono frivolo con cui aveva pronunciato la parola Maid e per lo sguardo malizioso che gli lanciò.  
Quando arrivarono in salotto, la ragazza si accomodò su una poltroncina sgualcita –  _osservò la mobilia quasi tutta bruciacchiata dal incendio che aveva colpito la villa molti anni prima._  
Derek arrivò con una bottiglietta e gliela passò: una volta aperto, Stiles iniziò a tracannare la bibita con voracità inaudita.   
“Tu non bevi?” gli chiese la moretta con uno sguardo confuso.  
“Ho preso un bicchiere d’acqua in cucina”  
“Ah, e hai fatto così presto?”  
“Sì”  
“Va bene” concluse titubante.  
Si guardarono per un solo istante ma, Derek poté giurare su qualunque cosa gli fosse più caro, entrambi sentirono una scossa unirli inequivocabilmente.  
O almeno, fu così per Derek: non era la prima volta che il sangue gli defluiva lì, ma era più che certo che anche lei provasse la stessa identica cosa.  
E Jackson non l’avrebbe passata liscia, non questa volta.  
“Ora torno a casa” Stiles si alzò, avviandosi all’ingresso.  
“Ti accompagno” si offrì bruscamente il moro.  
“Wow che cavaliere che è Derek Hale: sarei capace piangere, se sua grazia la smettesse di comportarsi in maniera esiguamente incivile nonché impropriamente improbabile. Di grazia, dove avete ubicato il cocchio?”  
“Chiudi il becco”  
“Mi offendete gentile nobiluomo. Non sapete come trattare una donna di lungo lignaggio come il mio”  
“Piantala” disse sbattendola alla porta in mogano.  
Involontariamente, Stiles abbassò lo sguardo sulle labbra invitanti dell’uomo che le stava dinanzi.  
“Scusa, non v-volevo”  
La rilasciò aggiustandole il bavero della camicia a quadri e accidentalmente le accarezzò il collo con il pollice destro.  
Il silenzio era calato fra i due e quando si decise a partire con la Camaro, i muscoli facciali Derek si irrigidirono notevolmente.  
Stiles si buttò verso il finestrino, immaginandosi come sarebbe potuta andare se avesse baciato Derek.  
  
“Dove sei stata?”  
“In giro”  
“E torni a quest’ora? Lo sai che c’è il coprifuoco?”  
“Sì, papà. Ho solo dato una mano ad un amico”  
“Il tuo amico è Derek Hale?”  
“Sì” non le andava di mentire, non quella sera “vado a dormire”  
“No, tu non vai da nessuna parte. Ti ha fatto qualcosa? Ti ha stuprata?”  
“Ma ti sei bevuto il cervello? Derek non ne è nemmeno capace”  
“Ti vedo turbata. Che hai?”  
“Niente, la scuola. Ho avuto una giornata pesante, sai … con tutte quelle verifiche”  
“Sul serio? Non ti ha toccata?”  
“Come te lo devo dire? No, papà. Non mi ha fatto nulla”  
“Lo verrò a sapere, sai. Non mi va che esci con persone così adulte”  
“Ha solo dieci anni più di me”  
“Allora li porta malissimo”  
“Non dire cavolate!”  
“Ok, vai pure a dormire”  
“Oh! Finalmente, era ora!” si girò verso il suo vecchio sussurrando: “Lo sai che ti voglio bene, uhm?”  
“Certo, ma mi fai preoccupare parecchio col tuo comportamento irresponsabile”  
Stiles sorrise debolmente e si addentrò nella coltre scura che dava al piano superiore.  
  
Stava baciando Lydia, quando la sua mente fu invasa da un altro profumo – _quello di Stiles, di chi altri sennò?_  
Si staccò e guardando la sua fidanzata, s’accorse che si sentiva in colpa per il sentimento provato per la Stilinski.  
Quella sera rimase abbracciato a Lydia mentre si guardarono i Goonies –  _per una volta aveva deciso lui il film e non quella ossessionata dal cinema romantico._  
Inutile dire che Lydia s’annoiò a morte, criticando ogni dannatissima scena –  _l’unica cosa che lei avrebbe salvato del film era Josh Brolin, che ai vecchi tempi (a detta sua) era un gran pezzo di gnocco._  
La mattina dopo avviandosi a scuola con la macchina e Lydia a bordo, vide Stiles per strada avviarsi a piedi.  
Abbassò la feritoia dell’auto e sbraitò: “Ehi, sfigata! La tua jeep t’ha mollata anche ‘sta volta?”  
“Fottiti, Whittemore” il tono della ragazzetta era duro e gelido.  
Detto questo, Jackson le lanciò uno sguardo carico di desiderio misto a lussuria come a dire  _con te me la vedo dopo._  
A Stiles venne solo da vomitare e chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di male per meritarsi tutto quello.


End file.
